Childrens Stories
by Veggie4
Summary: Vegita


It has been twenty years since the story of Gokou has came to an end. Some would say it wasn't an exactly traditional ending to the story of the universe's greatest hero. Since the twenty years have passed the universe has not been quite the same. Evil roams free among the planets once protected by the legendary Saiya-jins. Times of peace and prosperity for the people of earth and of the rest of the universe have passed. We will start this story three weeks after our hero moved on so that the young ones may understand why the universe has become the way it is today.  
  
It has only been three weeks since Gokou had to say good-bye. Three long weeks of not knowing what will come next for them. What would they do? Where would they go? Gohan and family along with their friends were absolutely in a daze. Yes, they all knew Gokou had gone before. But times before they knew he could at least visit. And times where his life was restored by the grace of the Kaios. But this time was different. It was like knowing there was no hope of their friend, father, and best friend returning. Some would think his dear wife Chi Chi would be the hardest hit. You would be wrong. A once proud Saiya-jin prince was the most grief- stricken. His life was Gokou. The only friend he ever had. His competition in life. The reason Vegita has what he was now. A son, a daughter and even grand kids.  
  
On the summer day about four weeks after Gokou had left, Bulma invited everyone to celebrate the birth of Capsule Corp. Little did everyone know it was a ruse just to get everyone's hopes up. To bring a smile to the faces of Bulma's friends and family. When everyone arrived everyone was in light spirits it seemed. But if you paid attention to them you could see their hearts were still heavy from the lose. As Chi Chi called out to Gohan and Goten to set the table Bulma yelled for Trunks and Bra to help them. Trunk pulled away from his capsules to help his friend. Bra complained about having to help set up the table. You know how teenage girls are. Bra complained and whined. Bulma wouldn't give in. Bulma called to Trunks to get her sister to help. As Trunks turned and smiled at his sister she gave in. She could see her brother was empty in side and wanted things to go smoothly. As the four set the table Bulma headed out to the back to call on Vegita. Vegita hadn't even gotten out of bed for 3 weeks now. Bulma asked for him to come out and at least make an appearance. Vegita in his stupor refused to join the party being held. He knew it was just an attempt to lighten the spirits. He wanted no part in someone trying to cheer him up. Bulma returned to the kitchen to see Chi Chi waiting for her to return. Chi chi and Bulma just look at each other for a moment until they embraced each other. It has been hard for Chi Chi and Vegita the most. Bulma knew this and wanted to just help but her arrogant husband cared not. Anyways lets skip ahead a little bit.  
  
It's been 5 years now since Gokou moved on. Where to everyone wondered? Life had returned to the cottage that housed the family of Gokou. Everything had seemed to sprung to life the last 5 years. The hearts of the Son family had filled with the love that scampered about the house nowadays. The years had also changed Bulma's house. Vegita was still grief- stricken but had learned to cope. He now spent his days in his Gravity Chamber. Fine thousand times gravity now. A normal human would buckle from much less strain from the gravity within the chamber. Vegita striving to stay at his peak so that if by some miracle Gokou returned he could once again take on the task of becoming the greatest Saiya-jin ever. Now lets jump ahead a some more.  
  
Now it has been fifteen years since Gokou moved on. A single individual named Saurin has rose to power within the Tigerous Nebula of the Northern galaxy. His power radically multiplied with the growth of his mind and body. His hate was unrivaled. As a child he was told of stories of the evils that once roamed such as Freezer and Cell. As a child he was most fascinated with the sheer evil and hate of one being known only as Buu. When he became of age as was the laws of the Eltras, the people who governed his race. He was to undergo a procedure that will stunt the growth of his power so they he cannot rise against the Eltras High Council and the Eltras people. Little is known of the means in which his race became subjugated. On the day he was to have his power hindered and restrained forever. He was taken to the grand city Eltrania where the procedure was to take place. Upon entering the city he became furious with the state of the city. The city was grand and majestic. Yet his people were forced to live among filth and poverty on the surface below Eltrania. When the soldier came to retrieve him for the operation from his holding cell he overpowered them with great ease and destroyed the High Council of the Eltras. After a few months of revolt his people once regained their planet and Saurin renamed his race the Ev'Eltras that in his tongue meant the ones who over threw the Eltras. Saurin then took to the universe to spread his hate to the people of the Universe. Time passed. The Kaios no longer rule the universe. The first task Saurin undertook was the annihilation of the Kaios. When Saurin came upon the grand planet of the Kaios where the Grand Kaio resided he could see the pain in his heart. The heart of the Grand Kiao died more and more everyday as the hopes and the happiness of the universe died. As Saurin stood there his vast cruelty saw an opportunity to the put the universes father in pain. A chance to show the universe the power of Saurin. The man who defeated the Kaios and enslaved the Grand Kaio himself.  
  
It has been 2 years since the domination of Saurin has begun to spread through the northern galaxy and into the other regions of the universe. His name was known but his face was still hidden. Little was known of him besides his hate. His anger seemed endless. On a small planet tucked away in the northern galaxy just passed the reaches of Saurin, hidden away were the people of Earth. The majority was weaker then the masses Saurin had battled in his conquest. On this planet was one man. The prince of Saiya. The one man that held the hope of the universe ever be it small in his heart. On a dark day in our history clouds covered the Earth. From the cloud a loud thunderous voice echoed over the Earth in a trembling tone. People of this pathetic planet. You are now under my domain. You will become slaves for my empire. The people of earth trembled and quake under this new threat. Earth did not know what to do. It has been seventeen years since Gokou had defeated the evil incarnate Shen Long and banished evil from Earth. The last seventeen years were peaceful and prosperous. Earth had known true peace finally. The people gathered together to enjoy the peace and prosperity that he had brought them, but that all came to an end that day. As Saurin descended on the people of Earth. Saurin's actions sparked a chain reaction that quickly spread over the Earth. A people of Earth quickly revolted but were crushed with only the right hand of Saurin. With a great crash a third of the Earth was blasted off into space and the uprising was finished. When the word reached Capsule Corp. the hope of the people was born. When Bulma rushed into the waiting area of the Gravity Chamber to tell Vegita what was going on a loud eruption from beneath the city rang out. As Vegita heard this he ceased his training and went to the side of his wife. When she explain the fire that once resided in the eyes of the Saiya-jin prince once again blazed with anger. For awhile the presence of Vegita and the other went unnoticed by Saurin. On a dark day among the mountains of the northern sector after the stealthy collection of the Dragon Balls was finished. the summoning of Shen Ryu had begun. The eternal dragon was called from his domain to grant the wishes of the collectors of the Dragon Balls. The first wish rung forth from the lips of Bulma as she asked if the evil that has descended on earth could be destroyed. Unfortunately this wish was not within the powers of Shen Ryu. Bulma's second attempt to bring back the state of the Earth and its people was granted by the great dragon. Just as this happened word came to Saurin of the Earth being put back together. Immediately Saurin took off to the skies of Earth to find the source of this miracle. Saurin caught a stray power source far off from the mountainous area. He quickly stormed off to the area where the power emanated. As he approached Vegita sensed the power coming towards them at god like speed. As Bulma shouted to Shen Ryu to protect them a energy blast rang out and vaporized the eternal dragon and sent them group flying through the air. Vegita rose to see his family and friend hurt but alive. Vegita swore aloud at Saurin to leave them out of this, that he would be his challenger. Saurin in his arrogance and hate quickly formed a energy ball in his hand and launched it and Vegita. Vegita read his attacked and quickly set up to deflect it. As it drew nearer to Vegita he swung at it only to have it swerve from him and attack his friends. In an instant they were all gone. Nothing remained of them. Nothing of his life was left besides a pile of rubble. Vegita feeling the anger and hatred that could rival that of Saran's dwell up inside of him. A hatred he had never felt before. At that time he thought only of Gokou. His hatred and anger quickly turned Vegita into a Super Saiya-Jin. Saurin's interested peaked as he wondered what was going on inside the insect before him. As Vegita tried to surpass his limit he thought of Gokou once again. About what Gokou fought for. And suddenly he realized how Gokou felt when he was in danger. How he left about his friends and family. How he left about Earth. Vegita's power quickly exploded. Saurin was sent flying back against a mountain. He quickly smiled and thought to himself. Is it possible? One who can challenge me? In a split second Vegita was on him. Throwing punches and kicks faster then Saurin could count. Saurin quickly realized he would need to increase his power level. He begun powering up as Vegita watched. Vegita had seen this before with one exception the speed in which Saurin powered up completely was incredible. He had seen even Majin Buu struggle to power up. Yet Saurin had no trouble achieving his maximum power. As Vegita attacked as to not let Saurin power up he felt the full force of Saurin's fist into this stomach. Vegita choked and spit up blood all over the ground where he landed. Vegita quickly sprang to his feet to dodge Saurin's next attack and to return one to Saurin's left cheek. The two titans fought for what seemed like hours. With a quick kick Vegita was sent reeling into the mountainside. As Saurin laughed at his challenger, Vegita noticed some stirring in the rocked below him. It was Trunk and Bulma. They were alive but not by much. Saurin noticed the same. Vegita quickly went to them to protect them from Saurin. The two exchanged a few words before Saurin quickly appeared behind him and had Trunks and Bulma in his grasp. Vegita screamed for them to be let go. A laugh bellowed from the lungs of Saurin. Vegita quickly leaped at Saurin only to see Saurin snap the neck of his son and throw him into his arm. Vegita stopped abruptly to catch his son. Trunks lay lifeless in his arms. Vegita had his son taken again, again Vegita could not save him. Vegita quickly tossed Trunks aside and arose to face Saurin once again. Vegita noticed his wife was conscious and breathing. Bulma, under her voice spoke to her husband. Vegita, you must win, you must survive! Saurin laughed as he dropped Bulma to the ground as she lost consciousness again. Saurin quickly stepped on her back snapping her spine. Vegita dropped to his knees and begun to cry. His tears turned to blood and the hatred of the Saiya-jin prince had at once became intolerable for him to bare. The end of Saurin had begun. Vegita's body begun to pulsate with life. His strength had begun to regain at an phenomenal rate. The power spoke of in Saiya-jin legends had been realized. The prince arose from his knees to face the beast. Vegita looks into his eye as to say why. Why was my family killed. Saurin interpreted this and quickly came back with a devils retort. Because I can. Vegita disappeared from Saurin's site. Saurin's face showed great signs on fear. He could no longer sense the presence of his enemy. Saurin begun to back up looking every which way for his Saiya-jin opponent. After a minute a thunderous clap rang out as Saurin was sent flying into the mountain. Vegita began to beat Saurin relentlessly. When Saurin reached near death the prince halted his attack. Vegita drug Saurin into the air and hurled him into the earth. Vegita begun to mutter a few words. What words they were no ones knows. His words ended, a great light begun to emanate from his hands. The light grew stronger and stronger. Vegita thought back to previous enemies he and Gokou had fought. He had learned never to underestimate his enemy. As the power begun to level off. Vegita spoke these words. This one is for you Gokou, thank you. KA-ME-HA-ME-HA! As soon as Vegita unleashed the Kamehameha wave the clouds around Vegita cleared. The energy blast flew with great speed at Saurin who had managed to rise to his feet. With a great thunderous clap Saurin was dead. Vegita had defeated the evil. Saurin had be destroyed. No trace of him was left. He was dead. His legacy as the Dominator of Galaxy's was over. The universe was once again safe. Vegita thought to himself was it worth it? I surpassed Gokou but I had to lose my family to do it. He prayed to whomever might be listening to strip him of his new found power if he could have his family and friends back. About this time the bonds that imprisoned the Grand Kaio broke. As he arose he searched the galaxy in an instant for Saurin. He quickly realized Saurin was gone, but he wondered what this immense power was he was feeling. He quickly teleported to Vegita's side to see the carnage. He quickly realized the power was Vegita's. The Earth had a new scar from this battle. Vegita had held back quite a bit even without realizing it. By doing this the Earth was spared. The Grand Kaio told Vegita the bad news. He was powerless to bring back his loved ones. Vegita dropped to his knees and continued to cry blood. The Grand Kaio stayed with him a bit. After a while he had to depart on the business of restoring the Kaios and repairing the scars the universe had been dealt. After two years the universe was reborn a new. Healed and peaceful. The Grand Kaio returned to Vegita's side. Next to the graves of his friends and family. The Grand Kaio spoke to him in a shallow tone. Vegita, someone is coming to see you. Your loved ones have come to see you. You will be with them again. Vegita turned to look at the Grand Kaio. He didn't understand. After a second Vegita realized. He would be with them soon. He would hold his family tight. Vegita softly spoke, Gokou I will watch after your family my friend. With these words Vegita fell to the ground. He, the Saiya-jin prince who could not be killed by the universes greatest threat has died of heartache. 


End file.
